A Risk Worth Risking
by cotnolair
Summary: Sam and Quinn are in love with each other. They're not even really dating or going steady, but deep inside they know. They just have to let it out.    Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, unfortunately. How I wish so I could own Sam and Quinn.    REVIEWS please


_Sam and Quinn are in love with each other. They're not even really dating or going steady, but deep inside they know. They just have to let it out._

Quinn Fabray, whose baby drama has her previous year in high school ruined, plus her failed relationships with Finn and Puck, decides not to fall in love again yet. She couldn't afford risking her heart again for someone who doesn't really care or worthy is of it. She never has told that to anyone.

Sam Evans is a guy who has never been sure of himself and kind of insecure. Thanks to his parents for transferring him to William McKinley High. There he met the Glee guys who seem really cool and friendly, making him welcome. He never really was expecting a romance ahead of him, but until he first met and was helped rinse his face from a slushy facial by Quinn Fabray, a stereotypical cheerleader whose rumors have already spread, Sam knew she was a lot more than that.

Then came their 'Duets' assignment. Since their first encounter Sam knew he always wanted to be with Quinn, so he asks her to sing with him. During rehearsal their eyes suddenly meet, then locked. Many words and emotions were exchanged then he tries to kiss her, not because she's hot and he's taking advantage, but because he is falling in love with her. Quinn almost allowed him, but remembered what she promised herself, _this year is about me._ She leans away, not because she doesn't like Sam but because she knew all by herself she was starting to risk her feelings again.

They won the duet and their free dinner at Breadstix, and Quinn calls it their _first date_ because she wants it so.

It's been nearly four months since their first duet in Glee club and their formed friendship and first free date. Still, Sam hasn't tried again to make a move on her, keeping his promise that he won't let his emotions throne again. Instead, he's just there for her. Like whenever he gets a chance to see Quinn alone by her locker, he seizes it and initiates a conversation while they walk together or he walks her to class. When Quinn's really puzzled on her Trigonometry homework, she calls Sam to come over and he gladly helps her understand. Whenever Quinn performs a solo as their weekly assignment in Glee club, Sam's applause is like the loudest and the most cheerful that makes Quinn be more confident that ever, feeling she can beat even Rachel Berry in a diva-off.

Several nights, Quinn had been sleepless; thinking of one guy whom she once thought impossible for her but is currently consuming her thoughts. _I have to let it out, _she thought.

The self-proclaimed diva Rachel Berry once said that the auditorium is the perfect place to express one's feelings for it's like the whole world is listening to you. Quinn laughed that off once, but now she thinks she's really losing her mind at the fact that she is on stage, as the back-up band starts playing a sweet melody.

_It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby_  
_  
Time I've been patient for so long,  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you, baby  
Feeling it's you, baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right_

_It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be breach,  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be...  
It's gonna be love_

_Backup singers: The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
You gotta believe_

_It's gonna be strong enough  
_It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be breach  
_It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love  
Oh, it's gonna be love_

_It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)_

_It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be...(yeah)  
It's gonna be love_

Quinn paused for a moment after she had sung. Feeling invincible because of the spotlight shone upon her; until she heard someone clapping. Much to her surprise, as the utility man puts the spotlight off, it reveals Sam, smiling brightly like an angel to her.

"That was so amazing, Quinn." Sam said with so much awe, and Quinn knows he means it.

Quinn, still surprised, "What are you doing here?" looking down at Sam who is like three feet lower.

"Well I heard this auditorium is always open and environmental-friendly so I thought I'd pay a visit." Sam casually said, looking upon her, still smiling.

She chuckles at the mere fact how corny Sam is.

"You-You did hear all of it, didn't you?" Quinn asks nervously.

"I did." Sam answered calmly, his eyes not taking off Quinn's.

Then a dose of silence fell after, them still looking at each other's eyes.

A minute after, Sam walks up to Quinn. "Was that song, about me? About me and you? Us?" Sam asks with an accent of hopefulness in his voice.

"Sam-I...I was just trying to work and harness my voice so I could make Rachel realize I'm not just for backup –

"I love you." Sam said, not wanting to hear more of Quinn's reason which is obviously made up.

Quinn, stunned, eyes wide, turning red in the face. _Please say it one more time._

"I love you, Quinn Fabray. _Quinn gasps, it's as if her thoughts were too loud for him to hear._ "Not because you're head cheerleader, the most beautiful and popular girl in school, but it's cause – it's cause that I just do. _Sam was starting to pant. "_A- And I can't help letting it out you know, it's like I'm gonna burst anytime soon if I still hadn't –"

She cuts him off with a kiss, a sweet one complimenting each other's lips and he gets calmed.

"I love you too", she whispers against his face, not knowing of anything else to say.

He holds the back of her neck where her hair covers his hand, he kisses her gently, turning it into a deep, passionate one.

Now she's risked, and maybe nothing's really wrong with that. Life is full of risks anyway, so why not take them?


End file.
